Mole Girl
Mole Girl is one of the many background characters, who appear in many of the "Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog" episodes. Unlike most, she had a couple of speaking lines, her biggest to date being when she recited the lines from Romeo and Juliet, where she tried out for the role of Juliet. Mole Girl is Mr. Remy's and Mrs. Remy's/Mole Woman's daughter, as well as the older sister of Edgar Remy. However, she does not appear with either of her family members often, but shares physical traits in common with them and is normally seen with the other girls of Gnarly Woods. Her birthday & age is unknown. Personality As she is only a background character, Mole Girl does not seem to exhibit many personality traits, other than moments where she appears. She seems to be very emotional, or at least sensitive. After she thought someone was heckling/taunting her while she auditioned for the role of Juliet, she got flustered and ran from the stage crying. Officially disqualifying herself from being given a chance for the role. In another episode, it shows that like the other Gnarly Wood girls, she is a major fan of Ricardo Rabbit and even got into attack position when Cynthia mentioned to Camille that Ricardo will not be performing, when she had already given the other girls their tickets. She seems expressive when she appears on screen, but seems nice in general also. Her voice when she speaks is not high-pitch like most of the girls in Gnarly Woods. Physical Appearance Mole girl, like the rest of the Remy family is lilac-gray skinned/furred, with a small purple nose and clawed fingertips. She has small eyes, up close revealed to be a red-pink color, underneath a pair of square glasses with pink side parts and middle piece. Her hair is dark-bright purple, similar to Tina Payne. Worn in a somewhat-bob cut, with her bangs neatly pulled back with two small white hairclips. Commonly Mole Girl wears peach-pink attire. Her normally worn outfit consist of a pink T-shirt with a white segment at the chest, wine colored jeans with a white belt, a white wristband on her left wrist and a single bracelet on her right, and pink and white tennis shoes. For the Romeo and Juliet play, Mole Girl wore a light pink long sleeved blouse with buttons going down the center and a mint green tanktop dress over it with two pink lined segments going down the center, with a small necklace with a single gem in the center, and mint green headband. Mole Girls age is unknown, but her younger brother often appears in class with Alfred and co. She commonly can be seen with Madeline Wallaby and Panda Girl So she is most likely older then 10 years old. Family *Mr. Remy: Father *Edgar Remy: Mole Girls little brother. *Mole Woman: A woman mole who may possibly be her mother/Mrs. Remy. Appears rarely in crowds. Relationships *Fox girl: Often Mole Girl is seen with Fox Girl. During the fighting in "Stranger Among Us", they got ready to attack together, and also were not seen physically attacking each other. Also note that they happily leave together. Possibly Fox Girl is her best friend. Trivia *Mole Girl is the only member of Mr. Remy's family without an official name. *She seems to know some kind of martial art including Tai-Chi Chuan fighting skills, along with Fox Girl. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-02-11-08h57m44s93.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h08m53s129.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h41m01s62.png|Mole Girl in Alfred's tent(3rd from left)|link=Mole Girl d1477e7cbe66cd8d4c911b3c09057b51.jpg x240-00I.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h16m16s106.png Category:Pre-Teen Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Remy Family Category:Children Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Siblings